Edward declares his love
by gully88
Summary: Jane falls asleep in Edwards arms by accident after the fire. After that romance stirs between the two. Edward wants to declare his love for Jane.MY FANTASY AND DONE IN STAGE NOTES!


Rochester declares his love

I AM SORRY IF THERE ARE BAD SPELLINGS IN THIS I DO APOLIGISE.

Jane saves Rochester from the fire in his room. Fireworks go off. She leaves the room. She then goes back, for she told him he should not stay here. He agerees and asks her to join him of the sofa. They both talk and Both falls asleep. What will happen next???

Rochester woke in the middle of the night, and still jane dreams clinging to Rochester like a infant of a sort. He smiles and watches her sleep. He removes some hair that lays on her pale face and her little lambs eyes. Still he does not move her but he holds on to her tightly and grinns

Rochester thoughts

My jane, my jane, look at her sleep. I wish i could tell her that i have fallen for her and love her passionatly, but i have to wait till the jealousy drives her past that shell she hold round her small body. Her feelings for me will surface soon. If she dont feel for me , then why did she come back? Why did she care so much for my safety? she loves me but does not realise it.( he looks at her and smile ) how beautiful she looks in this lovely morning. What if i stay till the end of the week and then leave her, that shpuld trigger her heart. Once i bring back miss ingram, she be upset, in comfort her, she tells me she loves me and then i ask her to be mine and then...then...we are one forever and my soul will not be so tormented no longer, alone. For i cant wait till the day comes till she is my other half.  
Jane awakens from her sleeps and there rochester is still holding her and pretending to be asleep. She looks at him and she smiles but then looks sad.

Janes thoughts

Mr Rochester looks so at peace. I cant believe i feel asleep. oh i can still feel his warmth on me. I wonder how long we been asleep? this is wrong he is my master i should not have done this. I should of left him and give him space. Oh my heart is beating faster not of embarrased but of happiness. I can not be happy nothing can happen between me and him. I am his employee not the lady of the house, nor his wife. This should not have happened. But would i wish to be his, but what can he see in me?iam plain who would want a plain wife. well if i cant be his then, this is the only moment i can have tot hink that i was his.

Jane gets up and places the cover over Rochester, she looks at him for a few seconds her face was lit up but then came across of saddness. She walks towards the door and opens it. before she leaves she takes on more glance at him and the closes the door ever so softly.  
Rochester opens his eyes, and grins, walks towards the door and opens it softly and looks down the corridoor and there he see a glance of jane walking slowly. again smiles and closes the door, walks towards the fire that still burns but is sloly fading R: You will be mine soon

Afternoon Jane has been playing in her mind of what happened that night, she cant seem to wipe the smile off her face. She walks down a corridoor and mrs fairfax comes around the corner

F: Ah jane there you are, master would like you to join him in his study at 8 oclock tonight J: Of couse F: are you ok? you havnt stopped smile this morning?  
J: I am fine thank you, just feel really happy for some reason, feel in a good mood today F: Alrite, well later on will you join me with a cup of tea and that?  
J: Yes of couse i shall

8 Oclock

Jane walks towards Mr Rochesters study but some how she was really nervous to see him but yet happy to make conversation. Its pitch black in the halls and corridoors, but towards the study jane can see that there is light coming from the room. The more she moved foward the more nervous and shy she was but really excited and happy for she hasnt seen him alll day.  
Jane knocks on the door, waits for a reply

R: Enter jane opens the door and turns towards rochester R: Jane please sit beside me Jane walks towards him nervously but she doesnt show it, she doesnt look at him.  
J: Evening sir R: So what have you been up to then?  
J: Teaching adele today( she smiles) took a nice walk round the gardens, had a nice cup of tea with mrs fairfax. And yourself sir?  
R: Just paying the bills, thinking of where i must travel next. How do you feel? Did you catch a cold fom last night?  
Jane knew he might bring up last night and really wished she did not have to talk about it, but she did for her master.  
J: No, sir. Did you?  
R: (LAUGHTS ) no i didnt jane for you kept me warm last night Jane blushes, Rochester notices, he grins R: Why did you leave me jane, why did you not wake me?  
J: I did not wish to wake you sir, you look so much at peace after the night you had, sir R: Ah i see ( he looks disappointed) I would of walked you to your door and again kissed you goodnight. You remeber we kissed last night?  
J: I remember sir R: Move closer to the fire, jane for it gets cold around this time of night.  
Jane moves the chair she has sat on and moves it closer towards the fire and of couse beside rochester.  
R: So...do you have any regrets from last night jane?  
He waits very anxious and hopes the reply is a positive.  
J: No sir, but i am a servant and you are the master.it was un professional of me sir.  
R: Well then jane, what should we do about it? do you wish me to forget it?  
J: Sir, i do not know He smiles and moves closer to her, jane looks away from him and turns to the fire. Her hands rest gentle on her lap.Rochester looks at her hands and see they are pale and looks as if they are cold. He takes his hand and takes jane hand.  
R: Your hand is cold, how is it that you seem to be cold? Jane i need to ask ou something and i want you to be hoest with me?  
J: Yes of couse sir, what is it that you like to ask me?  
R: When we kissed eachother, how did you feel? Did you feel happy?  
J: Sir i was feeling so mny feelings that night.  
R: Which are?  
J: Shy, nervous ,scared, cold and.  
R: And what jane?? he waits patient, silence was in the room for a second or two J: Happy sir R: Happy! ( he smiles looking at her)  
he takes her hand that still holds in his own and moved her hand towards his mouth and kissed her hand jane looks at him think she is imagening it but she is not! Jane feels uncomfortable but then feels not scared, or shy. she smiles very slightly looking at him watching him. Rochester looks at her. They look in eachothers eyes and rochester then moves closer towards her and takes his hand and places it gentle of janes check and moves foward to kiss her on the forhead, then her other check then her lips and they share the most softly, gentle kiss they had. Then jane moves up and moves toward the window

R: What is the matter jane?  
J: Nothing sir Jane as of couse lying but she was crying, she is tryin to hold it in but she cant tear slid down her check R: Nothing,i think you are lying Rochester gets up and moves towards her again moves very slowly and says:  
R: Tell me why your crying?  
J: I ma not crying sir,  
R: Then what is that smurg on you face then? ( still moving toward her and then places his hand on her shoulder)  
J: Sir are you teasing me? because i am not likeing this at all. Your playing with my emotions arent you Rochester then makes her face him, face to face she doesnt look at him and he is looking at her. He then from his pocket reaches to take out a hancicheif and wipes her eyes R: Dont cry , my jane J: Sir, tell me what you see in me becuase i am poor, plain obscure and little what intrest do you have in me? ( she still crys but gently, tears still drop down from her baby lambs eyes)  
R: I like your spirit, jane so pure and careing, loving. Looks are of no intrest of me. In the past of have gone for all kind of beauty but you have strikes me, bewitched me. Your the beauty jane. As you said to me in this very room that looks are no importance to you that its the character inside. Your right it is and i am in love with your character.  
Jane looks at him and closes her eyes and looks down and still tears falling.  
R: Jane i love you, please say you love me.  
J: I do love you but what will people think?  
R: Who cares what people think, Jane your the only person that i care about of what you think.  
Jane opens her eyes and smiles. Rochester then moves his hands on her hips. She then blushes. Rocheser smiles J: Sir, youyr making me blush R: Am i? well then what you going to do about it?  
Rochester then moves her towards the sofa near the fire, still holding her and places her on the sofa. He then leans towards her and then kisses her passonatly. They both cudle up together and then just hold eachother for another 2 hours. Jane once again falls asleep in his arms and he smiles. He then an hour later takes her to her room she still asleep, he carrying her.

In her room

Rochester closes the door softly with his foot while still holding on to his love. He walks towards the bed and places her gently on the bed.She then wakes up

R: (he says softly )Sorry jane, did i wake you? ( he smiles)  
J: No i was missing you in my dreams R: What was you dreaming of?  
J: Me and you walking in the gardens of thornfield holding hands.  
R: And you still missed me?  
J: I wanted the real one which is standing before me (she smiles)  
R: Well goodnight my darling, ( he kisses her on the forhead)  
J: will you not stay with me tonight? sleep beside me?  
R: and what will the others say jane?  
J: your right, who cares? ( she laughts)  
Rochester climbed on her bed took his boots off, got into the covers with jane. Jane then took his hand and placed it from under her neck so that he is cuddleing up with her She closes her eyes and Rochester look at his love and still kisses her on the face check forhead. He then starts to rest his eyes and then;  
J: Goodnight my love Rochetser then opens his eyes and;  
R: Goodnight my love

tHE END 


End file.
